


A Promise or a Threat?

by ScarfyTheShipster



Series: Lucio's Flirting Somehow Paid Off [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Begging, Bondage, Bubble Bath, Chains, Choking, Collars, Comfort, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Flirting, Flogging, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Humor, Kinky, Kissing, Kneeling, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Open Marriage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pet Names, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Prostate Milking, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Julian Devorak, Whipping, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Lucio groaned and pushed his disheveled blond hair back off his face. "Perhaps if I threatened to have you chained and whipped you'd work harder."Julian had never been able to control his expression. On stage, perhaps- but not the heated blush that shot up his neck to his ears as he fumbled with Lucio's blanket. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, likely for the better.Lucio stared with a devilish smirk on his face. "Oh my GOD. You're INTO that!"-~-Lucio and Julian have a night of kinky fun. Aftercare and good ending for all your platonically getting banged by your boss needs.





	A Promise or a Threat?

Lucio was fuming as usual. Julian tended to him as best as he knew how, giving him water, a healthy meal, and checking his breathing as if any of it would stave off the fatal plague Lucio had somehow survived this long. "No cure YET?" he hissed.

"No- I want the plague gone as much as you do!" Julian palmed Lucio's chest, feeling his ribs. "Have you drank your tea? It's supposed to act as a cleanse and calm you."

"I don't NEED any calming tea!" snapped Lucio. He groaned and pushed his disheveled blond hair back off his face. "Perhaps if I threatened to have you chained and whipped you'd work harder."

Julian had never been able to control his expression. On stage, perhaps- but not the heated blush that shot up his neck to his ears as he fumbled with Lucio's blanket. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, likely for the better.

Lucio stared with a devilish smirk on his face. "Oh my GOD. You're INTO that!"

"No- I mean yes but-"

"Oh Jules, the things I could do to you," purred Lucio, evidently getting a miraculous amount of strength back as he bounced to his feet. Julian hesitantly backed away and Lucio followed him. "I'm good to my pets, you know that. I can see it in your face, how much you'd enjoy to have some /fun/."

Julian bit his lip. This was a horrible idea, but that'd never stopped him before. He didn't have a doubt that Lucio would happily do unspeakable things he craved, the source of his stress becoming stress relief. "I- uh, I have feelings for-"

"I don't like you. No feelings involved."

Julian gulped. "Likewise."

"Well?" 

Julian floundered for another excuse as Lucio traced his jaw with his metal prosthetic, the chilling sharpness making his mouth dry. "You're married."

Lucio laughed. "An open marriage- you're not the first lover I've taken on the side."

Julian closed his eyes, shivering as Lucio dragged a golden finger down his reddened cheek. "What're you into?"

-~-

He couldn't believe this was happening. All day Julian tried to deny how badly he wanted to be Lucio's plaything for an evening but couldn't convince himself to keep lying. No strings attached. Someone willing to get rough and kinky with him. It genuinely was what he craved and needed.

Julian knelt undressed with his hands clasped behind his back in a private section of the palace dungeons. The room was cold and between the shackles on the wall and the punishment implements laid out on a table, Julian's face was pink already. He'd confessed his full list of things he'd enjoy some dominant lover to inflict upon him, and he shivered when Lucio walked in and locked the door behind him, stomach burning with humiliation.

"So, Jules. Ready for this?"

Julian nodded. "Yes." He gulped and looked up into Lucio's glimmering eyes.

"Good." Lucio dangled a collar in front of him with an honest to god ruby set in the center. Julian took the hint and angled his head up as Lucio buckled it around Julian's neck. The idea that it was not only expensive but had also probably been for one of Lucio's legitimate pets made Julian twitch with arousal. "Now, pet. I intend to hurt you, not harm you." Julian's body reacted with a flood of heat at the threat/promise as Lucio handed him a soft red silk cloth. "Drop that if you need me to stop."

"Yes sir."

Lucio smirked, pulling another object out of his pocket, eying Julian's naked body with appreciation. "Oh, suddenly so polite on your knees? You need to be dominated to have manners?"

Julian bit his lip. Submissiveness won over. "Yes sir."

"Ah, so lovely, I almost regret agreeing to gag you." Lucio eased a thumb into Julian's mouth and he obediently held his jaw open wide for Lucio to slip the ring gag in and fasten it, keeping Julian's mouth open and tongue trapped under the metal. Lucio pet his hair possessively and Julian made a soft noise in his throat, unable to talk.

Lucio trailed his hands down Julian's chest, deceptively gentle. He thumbed Julian's nipples and grinned at Julian's whine of pain as he used his armored hand to twist a nipple harshly. "So noisy already," he cooed. Lucio palmed down his abdomen and stroked his sides, watching Julian twitch and squirm. He stood upright and pet Julian's hair again. "I know you're here for some rougher incentives, but you're too pretty to not indulge in." 

Julian only had a moment to prepare for Lucio to tug on his locks of hair and tilt his head to Lucio's comfort, moaning as Lucio pushed into his mouth. Julian accepted the cock in his throat as best he could, closing his eyes and letting Lucio use him in a way that made dark heat brew between his legs. He gasped for breath and groaned, gag holding him open and body willing to swallow Lucio all the way down, wanting to be good as Lucio rhythmically choked him. 

"Fuck," groaned Lucio. He grasped Julian's hair harder and pushed in, forcing Julian's abused throat to swallow him. His nose pressed against the front of Lucio's dress slacks and he wondered if Lucio was going to orgasm so soon. Lucio pulled out a couple seconds later and pet Julian's cheek, his face red, eyes wide, and blond hair already falling out of place. Lucio swiped his thumb across Julian's mouth, brushing away saliva. "You're so submissive you just take it without me even handcuffing you."

Julian whimpered at the praise but also hoped handcuffs were in his near future. He helplessly nuzzled Lucio's thigh, keeping a strong grip on the crimson silk clenched in his fingers. No way did he want this to end.

Lucio snapped his fingers. "Wrists in the shackles." Julian's height gave him enough mobility to stand a small ways out from the wall, hands secured by Lucio. His heart pounded and he shivered, exposed and whimpering as Lucio slowly dragged his hands down his back. Lucio leaned close and kissed his neck, chuckling as Julian shied away reflexively. Julian's forehead pressed against the rough stone of the dungeon and Lucio pulled his hips back flush against his. "Are you shy, pet?" Lucio's tongue paid special attention to the skin around Julian's collar, pressing his clothed arousal hard against Julian. "I'll give you a reward for being so good," he purred, slowly raking his claws down Julian's chest, leaving red lines in their wake. 

Julian was bound, trapped, and relishing feeling like a possession. He'd be used and taken care of. He didn't have to do anything but enjoy himself. He pressed into the sharpness of Lucio's hand and panted, eyes wide as Lucio's human hand wrapped around his erection and slowly stroked him.

"Don't come," warned Lucio. He ground his hips against Julian's body and Julian moaned, head thrown back and heart pounding with lust. Lucio sucked a mark into Julian's neck and stroked him harder, delighting in his cries of pleasure and abruptly stopping once Julian was at the edge of losing himself. Julian whined in frustration. "That's right, Jules. Your pleasure is mine to control. If you come you're getting the whip."

Lucio unbuckled the ring gag and kissed Julian's cheekbone with softness unfitting for a victim chained to a dungeon wall. Julian loved it, gasping for air. "So, pet." Lucio stroked his messy auburn curls. "Pick your poison." 

Julian panted. His throat was sore and his knees were already weak. "Flogger."

"Classy." Lucio picked up the elegant handle of the flogger and swished it experimentally. The dark leather was knotted at the ends and the straps swayed with only a twist of Lucio's wrist. He swung it at Julian's back and licked his lips at the soft sound Julian made. "Oh, you can do better than that!" 

Julian moaned louder when the flogger struck his back again in a burst of warmth, shooting desire through his stomach. His skin stung and his eyes fell closed, toes curling under the steady falls of the leather. Pain and heat seeped in muscle deep and he cried out, fingernails digging into his palms under the onslaught, pleasant haziness taking over his body as he found himself begging for release, begging for more. 

"What, you can't come like this?" Lucio teased.

Julian groaned and dripped with arousal. "I'm so CLOSE- please!"

"If you were as much of a slut as you think you are, I bet you could." Lucio watched Julian buck involuntarily at the impact of his words with a smack of the leather tails across his buttocks. If Julian wanted humiliation, Lucio was a certified expert at insulting anyone in his presence. "You're so ashamed of this, but you need it. You lower your eyes as if you want to hide how desperately you want to be stepped on, used, and toyed with. You need to be put in your place and wrecked out of your mind to be satisfied. Go on, ask me to hit you. Beg."

Julian let out a high breathy moan, shaking and teetering on the edge of coming. "Please- please give me more, I'll be so good- I need you to whip me."

Lucio already had the small thin whip in his hands before Julian finished his sentence. "How could I deny such a pretty plea?" He cracked it in the air to Julian's side and Julian mewed with want. The next crack hit Julian's back, drawing blood against his reddened flesh as he screamed. The searing cut went straight to his cock, aching and hard and jolting with arousal for the next few harsh cracks of the whip. Julian's hands grasped his chains as he curled his toes and came, eyes wet and body pulsing with pain and pleasure, a broken noise escaping his throat as Lucio struck him a final time, admiring the whip lashes in his skin as Julian trembled. 

Julian's body was heavy and weak, still hazy with lust as Lucio uncuffed him, yet he still grasped the red silk, asking Lucio to continue. A glance at Lucio's pants and Julian's still functional minority part of his mind was smugly aware that Lucio was enjoying himself far too much. 

Lucio steadied Julian as he caught his breath. "I may share some dark tastes with you- but I'll be damned if I'm a bad lover. Are you up for round two?" 

"Yes. God yes." Julian recovered enough to give Lucio a roguish grin. "No more impact- but wreck me, please."

Lucio pushed aside his pile of punishment implements and guided Julian over the table, displaying a pair of handcuffs in front of him. "Hands in front." Lucio clicked the metal around his hands and tethered the cuffs into a restraint that had his arms stretched out in front of him, leaving Julian bent over with his legs spread and hardly able to struggle. "Good." Lucio playfully spanked Julian.

Julian hid his face in his arms, blushing again. This was the most exposed he'd been yet, and the vial of oil in Lucio's hand was driving home what was about to happen. He couldn't help stirring with somewhat weakened arousal, daring to hope Lucio would get him off twice in one day. Lucio groped him and spread oil on his fingers, laying his clawed hand on Julian's back. 

"Hnnnng." Julian groaned as fingers rimmed him and then slipped inside. Lucio thrust relentlessly, twisting and rubbing his nerves with pleasant shocks as Julian's worn out body responded, a soft cry sounding out of him at the intensity.

"That's it, you're mine. I wonder how much of this you can take, hm?" Lucio's fingers focused on Julian's prostate and Julian buried his face against his arm, whimpering as he realized what Lucio was planning. His legs shook as Lucio rubbed his prostate without mercy for what felt like forever, harsh and repetitive until Julian was keening and coming untouched. 

Julian struggled and bucked against the table, screaming as his overworked nerves sang and his head thumped on the table. Tears sprang to his eyes and Lucio laughed cruelly. "I need you to FUCK me!"

"Hmmmm, what were we saying about manners, and you specifically not having any?" Lucio kept his fingers inside Julian, milking him as he struggled to speak, overwhelmed and trying to thrash away, but hanging onto the red silk for dear life. Some delirious part of Julian's brain wondered if he was going to have to treat Lucio for carpal tunnel syndrome next as his still hard arousal twitched painfully. 

"Please PLEASE just take me- I need YOU! Fuck I'm- aaaaaaaah god please!" howled Julian. 

Lucio finally withdrew his fingers and Julian's oversensitivity had a break- for a few seconds. "Oh, you're not done, pet." Lucio slammed into him and Julian shrieked, his chest pinned firmly under Lucio's possessive weight. He cried out as Lucio hammered into him, far too much and punishing his already abused body. His fingernails scrambled to dig into the table surface, vision blurry as he kicked his gangly legs out.

"Yes- yes- AH!" Julian absorbed every brutal push into him. His eyes squeezed shut and he moaned brokenly. "Lucio- ah god yes!"

Julian thought his sexual energy was depleted but Lucio was intent on breaking him. He keened wildly as Lucio wrapped his hand around him and stroked roughly- with the gauntlet. The sudden metallic feeling around him and small pinpricks alongside Lucio's erratic thrusts and messy strokes had Julian coming barely anything, wrists yanking against the strict metal bands and his resolve finally dissolving as he burst into tears.

Next time Lucio bragged about sexual stamina, Julian would have to correct him. Lucio finished after he did, gasping and filling him hotly with shaky groans. Lucio collapsed over Julian, still inside.

Julian coughed politely.

"Damn." Lucio straightened up and freed Julian's hands, helping him stand. He held Julian steady as he leaned heavily over, opting to sit on the table instead. Lucio examined him and licked his lips. "Absolutely beautiful."

Julian's throat was going to be scratchy for days. "Fuck," he breathed. 

Lucio didn't take Julian's collar off or dismiss him, instead checking he wasn't genuinely hurting. "I'll get those minor cuts cleaned and have servants prepare my bath. Let's go."

This had been the most difficult thing to ask for. Julian knew he had every right to be taken care of, and Lucio had all the means to spoil him, but it'd felt odd to ask for aftercare. Lucio hadn't minded. Julian supposed Lucio genuinely did care about his reputation as a playboy to take good care of his submissive.

Julian sank into a huge bubbly bathtub big enough to comfortably host four people. It was deep enough to soak everything below his shoulders and he sighed, leaning back against the edge. The bright bubbles smelled like tropical fruit and he could swear there were soothing bath salts mixed in the water, instantly soothing and relaxing him to his core. The bath had marble walls and a few high, gold decorated windows swung open for a fresh night breeze. A few flowers, decorative vines, and candles along the counters completed the luxurious image.

For the first time that evening, Julian got a good look at the man who'd fucked him out of his mind. It wasn't that Lucio's body was a mystery- Julian was his official physician after all. He still appreciated Lucio's abdomen and toned muscles, sighing as Lucio settled beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Well? You're not generally speechless, Jules."

Julian smiled. "Tired. Surprised too, at your effort to take care of me."

Lucio combed his fingers through Julian's hair. "Well, if you break a toy, you can't ever play with it again, can you?" Heat flooded Julian's face at the comment and Lucio chuckled. "Come on. I wouldn't want people swooning over me if I didn't pride myself on my excellent bedroom activities. You seemed to enjoy it too, unless all those moans and screams meant something else?"

"Everything about it was what I needed," admitted Julian. He leaned on Lucio and sighed deeply, blissful and warm. His aches melted into the water and he inhaled the fresh fruity scent of the bubbles. He tucked his head under Lucio's and let Lucio continue petting his hair, eyes closed. Friends or not- Julian needed the intimacy and as far as baths went, it was the best one of his life. 

The door to the bath creaked open and Julian drowsily opened his eyes and stared. Lucio had warned him he might have a servant or two see them together, which Julian secretly thought he might find thrilling, but this was unexpected. 

Valerius was in a light mostly sheer robe similar to one Nadia had, but silvery with gold trim. He carried two wine bottles in his hands and stopped by the enormous stack off white fluffy towels, only showing surprise for a moment as his eyes flickered to Julian and Lucio's intimate position and the ruby collar. "Ah. Doctor Devorak."

Lucio grinned, not even bothering to act surprised. "I appear to be double booked! Don't be distracted by my new pet, Valerius, he's mostly harmless." 

"How... erotic of you." Valerius shrugged out of his robe and Julian guiltily eyed him as well. Valerius moved with grace and elegance, even stretching out to curl up on Lucio's other side he seemed catlike and at ease. Julian wished he wasn't turned on by degrading circumstances as Lucio kissed Valerius's cheekbone, trailing down to his jaw and neck with Julian still snuggled against him like an afterthought. Valerius placed a hand on Lucio's face and kissed his mouth, the two entangled for a few kisses before breaking apart. "Wine?"

"What else would I invite you to my bath for?" Lucio sighed, a lover under each arm as Valerius uncorked a bottle.

"Why is Jules the one under your good arm?"

Lucio snorted. "The poor thing's been under both quite a lot tonight. He needed a break." Valerius took a deep drink directly from the bottle with ease, passing it to Lucio who passed it to Julian. "Drink."

Julian didn't need to be told twice, warmth hitting his stomach as he tasted the currant and oak flavored wine. He was still in a daze, happy to let Lucio wash his hair and watch Lucio unbraid and toy with Valerius's as more wine was shared all around. Julian honestly didn't have much to say to Lucio outside of the dungeon and was grateful for Valerius to act as a buffer and resident wine distributor. 

Lucio made sure Julian was okay to go to sleep on his own- so long as a hot meal was sent to his quarters. Julian accepted insultingly quickly and walked (as well as could be expected) to his bedroom freshly bathed and satisfied to the bone.

A tray of his favorite soup, salad, and lobster arrived and Julian scribbled away at his desk, focused and in such a good mood it was as if he was legitimately enjoying his work. 

"Julian? You there?"

"Come in!"

Nadia entered with a plate of her own, a relieved smile on her face. "You've been scarce this evening- it's good to see you actually eating something." 

Julian beamed at her. "It's excellent to see you! Care to dine together, play a game of chess?"

Nadia was startled by his elevated mood and laughed. "I- Julian, I have to know- did you have a bit much fun tonight? Is that a collar?"

Julian's face burned. "Oh- god I- I'm-"

Nadia giggled as he turned from her and hurriedly took the thing off. Their marriage was open, it wasn't guilt- but he didn't want to have it all out on the table that he'd enjoyed having kinky sex with someone they intensely disliked. "I have a lot of different tastes myself, I don't judge. Do I just not want to know?"

"Dear lord, you REALLY don't want to know."

"I'll take your word for it."

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaaaa I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> My Tumblr is StressBakingElf


End file.
